Harry's Protecters
by Arsao Tome
Summary: Harry is a great 'League of Legends' player, but then one night a power surge had hit him unlocking his powers making him able to summon champions oh but the way; they are all female. This is a revamp of the story with help from Gunman.
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice day and was the summer of Harry's third year at Hogwarts, he was in his room relaxing. Not thinking about anything when there was a knock on the door. "Come in," he said. It was Dudley, "what's up Dud?"

"I just got in to this new game, it's called 'League of Legends' and I was wondering if you'd like to play one day." He said, Harry looked out in to the hallway and didn't see anyone else, then he pulled Dudley in to his room and shut the door. "What's going on?"

"Dud, I'm on a team." He said, Dudley was in shock.

"YOU PLAY?" Harry quickly covered his mouth.

"_Sh! Yes, I play. Keep it down! Because if 'those two' find out I won't be playing anymore._" He whispered, "_listen it's Tuesday right? I normally sneak out and go to an underground game cafe and play with some friends of mine. I'll take you with me. Meet me in the back around eight._" Dudley nodded.

* * *

><p>When eight o'clock came around, Harry climbed out his window and slid down the drain pipe. Dudley was waiting for him. Harry had a bag with him, "ready?"<p>

"Yeah."

"Let's go." So they headed for the subway and took a train to the main part of London. Then they went to a club and Harry saw the bouncer, he showed the bouncer his pass. "He's with me." They both were let in and when to the back of the club, there was a freight elevator waiting on them.

They took down two levels and saw a huge room. "Welcome to the headquarters of 'UK Hextech'." Dudley was in shock, he saw nothing but gaming computers and people running around helping the players. At the back of the room were about seven people they were dressed in T-shirts with the League of Legends logo on the front.

One of the walked over to them, he had brown hair in a ponytail and gray eyes. "Hey Harry, just in time." He said.

"Hey Phil, this is my cousin Dudley." Said Harry, "Dud, this is my team captain Phil Jackson."

"Nice to meet you," said Phil as he shook Dudley's hand.

"You too Mr. Jackson." Said Dudley.

"Call me Phil, well wanna play?"

"Sure," they said. So they went to a computer and started to play. It turned out that Dudley likes to play as the heavy tanks and Harry plays nothing but females. It seems that he has a common bond with them.

Dudley had found out that Harry was a member of the UK LOL champions and their team came in second for the European championship losing only to a very good French team. Then one night Phil was going to make an announcement.

"As you guys know," he started. "I have been placed in the Hall of Fame just last night. I thank you all for coming to the ceremony. But now, I think it is time for me to retire." Everyone was in shock, "it's been a good run. Thanks for the ride. I have chosen my successor and he has agreed to take over."

"I wonder who he got?" Said Dudley.

"Harry, why don't you come up and say a few words as the new leader?" So the others started to cheer and Harry walked up to the stage and say his peace then he hugged Phil. Then one night, about a couple of weeks before Harry's birthday, something weird happened.

* * *

><p>Harry and his team were kicking butt, Dudley and Biltzcrank where stomping mud holes in their enemies. As the others started to set them up for Dudley when all of the sudden, there was a power surge. It hit Harry hard, that was when everyone went over to him to see if he was alright. "Harry! Speak to me!" Said one of the female members. He started to come around and wake up.<p>

"Ugh, what happened?" He moaned.

"You just had fifty thousand volts run right through you."

"Let's call it a night guys," said Harry. "I don't want anyone to get hit like I did." So they did and everyone went home Harry had left to go to Diagon Alley.

* * *

><p>He went to the Leaky Cauldron to get a room, he had his things already. But there wasn't any vacancies so he had to go to Knockturn Alley. Where he found a luxury hotel and stayed there. It was the 'Merlyn's Cottage' it was in the 'Gray Area'. He walked to the front desk and asked for a room.<p>

"Name please?" Said the clerk.

"Harry Potter." The clerk looked up and saw him.

"Yes sir Lord Potter, we have your reservation ready and the penthouse is all prepared." He said and rang a bell just then a elf bell hop showed up. "Show Lord Potter to his room."

"Yes sir, follows me please." He said so Harry followed the elf to a lift and they went all the way to the top to a huge room. It was a seven bedroom apartment.

"Wow," said Harry.

"If Lords Potters needs anything call for Grippy." The elf hop said.

"I will Grippy, thank you." So with that, he unpacked and went to bed not knowing what was about to happen.

* * *

><p>During the night as Harry was sleeping, something started to unlock within him. The blocks on his magical core started to shatter and come undone.<p>

The next morning, Harry woke up to the feeling of someone holding him. He felt the warmth of another person and fur as well. He woke up and realized that he wasn't alone in bed. He was with a very gorgeous Asian woman, she had black hair, with ears in it, whiskers on her cheeks, red fingernails and was very well built. He looked over to his left and saw a young woman with long black hair and beautiful skin, she was in a purple nightgown, she was also holding him to her. Next was, a young woman with pink hair, in a tank top and bikini style panties. She had 'VI' on her face, next was a young woman with hair redder than his mom's, she was in a T-shirt and panties. Finally there was a young woman, with short black hair with reddish-pink highlights she was in a black nightie and red laced underwear. He could feel the power flowing off of them and he was praying that they didn't wake up. But, the first one did. She looked at him with blurry golden eyes.

"Uh, hi?" He said timidly. She looked at him and then smiled.

"Summoner!" She said as she hugged him tightly.

"Uh, who are you?" He asked, she pulled back from him.

"I'm Ahri, the nine tailed fox." She said, "it's nice to finally be with my summoner." She hugged him again.

"It's nice to meet you Ahri," he said. "I'm Harry Potter." He softly stroked Ahri's hair. "What did you mean by summoner?" Just then they heard a voice, it sounded cultured.

"Your magic had called up on us and here we are." She said, they looked over and saw the second young woman. She was bleary eyed and had beautiful but sleepy, lavender eyes. "It's so good to see you Harry." She wrapped her arm around him and kissed him on the lips.

He had a dazed look on his face and asked that everyone would be waken up so that he could meet them properly. So they were and Harry made them some coffee.

* * *

><p>"Okay, I know Caitlyn and Ahri, I think I know the rest of you but I want to confirm it." He said.<p>

"But of course," said the dual haired woman, she was now in a silk robe and was drinking from a French tea cup. The first one that came up to him was the one that was in the tank top.

"Well, I hope you remember me kiddo." She said with a smile, Harry smiled back. She had beautiful blue eyes as well, she went over to him and hugged him.

"Six!" He said, he always teased her about her name. They hugged tightly. Then he looked at the next one, "Sarah?" She smiled and hugged him. Then she kissed him on the temple.

"It's good to see you kid." She said, lastly was the French woman. She grabbed him into a tight hug.

"Fiora," he said and hugged her back.

"Hello Harry," she said while hugging him.

"Okay, so the five champions I have been using, I summoned?"

"Yes dear," said Caitlyn.

"So you guys could protect me?" They looked worried.

"What's wrong Har-bear?" Asked Vi.

"Well," he told them everything that had happened. "I feel safer with you guys anyway." Caitlyn's eyebrow started to twitch.

"You mean those idiots weren't even supposed to have you but that old fool put you with them anyway?" She said.

"Pretty much," he said.

"And you have this psychotic magic user you had defeated as a baby after you and you don't know why he wants you dead?" Said Ahri, he nodded.

"Also, he wants immortality?" Said Vi.

"Yep."

"And still the 'Old Man' won't do anything?" Said Sarah, Harry nodded.

"We'll help you," said Caitlyn. "We'll take care of everything."

"How?"

"Well first we need to establish yourself as Lord Potter." Said Fiora.

"Well, that should be easy." He said, "We need to go to Gringotts."

"Alright, everyone get dressed in something nice and let's get ready to go." Said Caitlyn.

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry and the girls had walked in to the goblin bank. They reluctantly handed their weapons over to the guards. Even though, Caitlyn, Fiora and Sarah felt naked without them, they could understand their reasoning. They were well dressed for a meeting with the bank president. Caitlyn was in a purple dress, calf high boots and her top hat. Vi was in a white tank top, jeans, boots and a leather jacket. Sarah was in a pinstripe dress suit, stockings, garter belt, thigh high boots and a fedora.

Ahri was in her modified kimono and Fiora was in a black dress suit, blouse, stockings, pumps and glasses. She had her hair pinned up. She slowly wrapped an arm around Harry as they walked over to one of the tellers.

"Good morning, sir." He said.

The goblin looked at him. "**Good day. What can I do for you today?**" He asked.

"My name is Harry Potter, and I'd like to see the bank president, please."

"**What is this about?**"

"I need to see him about my parent's will."

The goblin looked at him in shock and quickly got up to get him.

"**Follow me, please.**" He said and they did.

The goblin led them to a waiting room and told them to make themselves comfortable while he informed the president. They went into the waiting room, where there was a very nice drink and snack table for their guests. They decided to have a little something to eat in the meantime.

"Harry," said Fiora. "We have decided that we shall give you some of our gold as well."

"How much?"

"Half, Har-Bear." Said Vi.

"Whoa, hold on." He said, "That's not fair. To you."

"Harry, darling," Caitlyn said. "We have enough so don't worry about us. Besides, we're living with you now." she said, getting Harry to smile and nod in agreement.

A half-hour after their arrival, the president was ready to receive them. The goblin came in and escorted the group to the bank president's office.

They walked into his office, which was huge, and saw the president was sitting behind his desk.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Ah, Harry Potter.<strong>" He said, "**it is finally good to meet with you.**"

Harry grabbed the goblin's arm and they shook hands.

"Thank you for seeing us, your highness." He said, "I know you must be very busy."

"**I shall make time for one of our customers. Now, I heard that you'd like to hear your parents will and gain your rightful place as Lord Potter.**"

"Yes, sir." he said.

"**Alright then, I have the Lordship ring right here.**" He said, "**Put it on and it should accept you.**" he said as he produced a small box from his desk.

Harry took the ring box and opened it to reveal a gold and platinum ring with a blue diamond on it with a diamond 'P' in the middle of it. Harry put it on his middle finger and it accepted him. Otherwise Harry would be one less finger.

"**Next, I have the Gryffindor ring as well since you are the last true Gryffindor.**"

So he took the ring and put it on the same finger. Everyone gasped when they saw the rings merge together as one. The ring still displayed the diamond 'P' in the middle of it, but the side of the ring now bore the Gryffindor house symbol.

"**The wills were a formality, you and your twin sister were going to gain everything.**" the president said.

Harry and the others looked at him shock.

"Twin Sister?" They all said in unison.

"**You did not know?**"

"No, sir." Harry said.

"**She is in town. I shall arrange a meeting for you, if you would like.**"

"Thank you, sir. But... you don't have to go through all this trouble."

"**I insist.**"

So he arranged a meeting for Harry with his twin sister, revealing what information he could to the young wizard.

"So, is zat everything?" Asked Fiora.

"**Actually there was one other matter. What did you want done about your extra keys to your vaults?**" He asked.

"Extra keys? What extra keys?" Harry asked. He knew that his parents had left him several vaults with gold and other valuables inside it, but he had never asked about 'other keys' as he was told his one key could access them all.

"**The ones that Professor Dumbledore had commissioned in your name for emergency situations. Now that you have inherited the title of Lord, I thought I should ask you**."

The five female adventurers looked at each other with suspicion on their faces.

"I see. Uh, tell me, were there any transactions made before I came to Gringotts during my first year at Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"**Yes, several. Mostly withdrawals.**"

"And who made these withdrawals?" Fiora asked.

"**Professor Dumbledore was the executor of your estate, so we didn't question his accessing them. But since you have your family's inheritance..." **the president said.

Harry was not liking where this was going.

"I see." groaned Harry. "That being the case, could you please destroy all of my keys and change the locks to my vaults?"

"**It shall be done.**"

The bank president quickly ordered all keys destroyed to the Potter vaults, and a new master key was made, which Harry kept, once all of Harry's vaults were merged into one. The girls had then wanted to open up accounts for themselves, and true to their word they placed half their earnings into Harry's vault. While the goblins had never seen markings on their coins and ingots before, gold was gold as far as they were concerned.

After their meeting they went out to get Harry some new clothes and have some fun.

* * *

><p>"Oh by the way," said Ahri. "We've got something special for your birthday Harry."<p>

"I hope it's nothing too big." He said.

"Nonsense," said Caitlyn. "Nothing's too good for my Harry."

He blushed and they headed out for another store. This went on for a while.

* * *

><p>It was the next morning when Harry found out that his ability to summon players from the same 'League of Legends' game as Ahri and the others, was still somehow with him.<p>

This was demonstrated when he was cooking breakfast and he saw something that made him think of one of his other players. The one called Sona.

'I wish I could have met her too.' Harry thought with a sigh and a strong mental image in his head. A strange warmth and static shock went through Harry's body, as a flash behind him caught his attention. There, sitting in the kitchen with him, was a beautiful woman with long blue hair, blue eyes, dressed in a blue gown with a blue and gold wrap, and she was holding an etwohl.

"S-Sona?" He said. She smiled softly and rose from her seat to hug him tightly.

"_Hello Harry._" She said in his mind.

"Did I summon you?" he asked.

"_I guess you did._"

He sighed. The world of magic never ceased to amaze him.

"Well come on, I was just about to fix breakfast. You can join us."

Now that Harry had gotten his lordship ring he now is living in the manor with the others. The girls had gotten up to perform their daily rituals before coming down to breakfast. That's when they saw her.

"Sona?" Said Caitlyn, the woman in blue smiling and waving at the group. "How did you get here?" Sona started to play on her etwohl as she gestured towards Harry. "Harry somehow summoned you?"

"You can understand her?" Asked Vi.

"Some what," the sheriff said.

"I was about to help the elves with breakfast, what would you like?" Harry asked.

"_I'd love some pancakes._" Sona said.

"Okay, anyone else?"

"What did she say, Harry?" Sarah asked.

"She wants pancakes."

"That sounds good," said Fiora.

"So pancakes?"

"It's agreed!" Ahri laughed, so Harry made pancakes and everyone enjoyed them.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Hogwarts – Headmaster's office<strong>)

Something had gone wrong with Dumbledore's tracking devices he had on Harry. They had all exploded, right after he had found out that all of the keys he had for the Potter vaults were destroyed. Then everything he took from the vaults, be it money or items, were replaced and his vaults were closed. Snape and Molly were banned from the bank as well.

'What is going on?' He thought, 'I need to get into those vaults!'

Just then there was a knock on the door, "Come in." He said and Molly, Ron and Ginny had came in.

"We have been banned from the bank!" Molly said in a fluster. "Albus you have to do something."

"I'm sorry Molly but my hands are tied." He said.

"How did they know what we were doing?" Said Ron.

"I don't know." He said, "but we will find out soon enough."

* * *

><p>(<strong>Florean Fortescue's ice cream shoppe<strong>)

Harry was sitting down having some ice cream with another of his summons: Annie, the Dark Child, and Vi. Annie was a very adorable child with red hair and green eyes, she wore a cute red outfit, socks and flats, and she carried a patchwork teddy bear she called 'Tibbers'. Vi was in her normal T-shirt, jeans, boots and jacket, and Harry was in a T-shirt, jeans and sneakers. All in all, a very casual look for the new Lord.

"You mean to tell me you never had anytime to be a kid?" Said Harry to Annie.

There had been something about her character that Harry had found to be similar to himself. His thoughts had weighed so heavily upon her that he had summoned her right to the real world, which shocked the others at seeing how his summoning powers actually worked. It was Sarah and Sona who started to realize just how powerful their Harry's emotions really were.

"Nope," she said sadly. Then she perked up and smiled at him. "But now I can with you, 'poppa'." Harry quickly realized that him having taken Annie under his wing, she saw him as a father figure. Vi started to laugh at this.

"Oh funny Six." He said.

They were all having a good time... until Snape showed up.

"So! Here I find you with some trollop and her brat child." He said, Harry's eyebrow started to twitch.

"So Snivellius Snape," he said. "I knew I smelled something." He turned around to look at the man. "What do you want? The Headmaster send you to talk to me? Because, he can't get into my Vaults? Or am I being invited to your master's little tea party?" Harry glared at the so-called potions teacher, who all of a sudden was feeling a little inadequate.

He shook off the feeling and quickly drew his wand. However, he missed the slight movement to his right, and found his wand snatched out of his hand by the woman who was with them.

Harry shook his head. "What's the matter? Can't handle me like a normal person so you have to resort to violence?"

"Give me back my Wand!" He said to Vi.

"I just saved your life." she said. "You drew on the head of an ancient and noble clan. Or do you not know of the Potters?"

Snape gulped but tried to show his bravado.

"Him? Head of an ancient clan?"

Harry lifted his hand revealing the clan head ring. Snape started to pale.

"But hey, if you want it back, Vi, give it back to him." Harry said. They all looked at him.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because if he wants to challenge me, he's got to meet 'Tibbers'. Right Annie?"

The little girl nodded excitedly.

"Why don't you take him outside to 'play'?"

So she does, kicking Snape in the shins so that he was forced to bend down at which point she grabbed his ear and led him out of the ice cream shoppe. Once outside, Annie released Snape as the wizard, wand returned to him, glared at the child.

* * *

><p>"I don't know who you are, but let's see how you look as a statue." Snape said, only to have Annie toss her teddy bear at him.<p>

The bear hit Snape in the face and fell to the ground. Snape looked at the bear and kicked it aside.

"Oh, you shouldn't have done that." Annie said in a sing-song voice.

"Why?"

"He gets very mad when people kick him." she said.

It was then that Snape noticed that the bear was no longer to his side, but was right behind him. Only instead of being a mere 12 inches tall, it was now seven and a half feet tall, with long claws on it's hands and feet, a wide gaping mouth with a row of sharp teeth, and it's eyes were glowing red.

Snape gulped as the bear quickly pounced on him and started to maul him as if he were dinner.

Back inside the shop, Harry was relaxed, hearing the roar of a bear and the shrieking 'little girl' cries of the so-called potions master, along with the faint sound of cloth tearing.

* * *

><p>Vi was looking out the window of the shop. She was more curious about what was going to happen to Snape than concerned about Annie.<p>

"Oooh! That's going to leave a mark." Vi winced as she looked out the window. "Oh! I never thought a guy like him would wear such cute boxer shorts. Not that I wanted to see that."

"I'm sure." Harry said as he took another bite out of his banana split.

A minute after Snape had been pulled out into the street by Annie, the so-called potions master jumped up and was running down the street with all the strength his legs possessed. His robe and clothes were shredded, he was missing a shoe, and his wand now had teeth marks on it.

Vi and Harry just looked to the door as Annie skipped back into the shoppe, her teddy bear in hand, and Harry noticed that 'Tibbers' had some black hair in his mouth.

"All done 'Poppa'." She said.

Harry picked her up and kissed her forehead.

"Good job Annie." he said to her.

Vi just laughed at their antics.

TBC

* * *

><p><em>Note: I sort of see someone with some true sense that could teach Annie how to use her powers and NO not Dumbledore! I said 'true' sense.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

It was Harry's birthday and he was sleeping peacefully when all of a sudden he smelled something good. He started to open his eyes and saw a very sexy young woman in a black, small, furred, maid's uniform. She was holding a tray with his breakfast on it. She looked at him with greenish-yellow, slightly silted eyes and a smirk on her lips.

"Good morning Harry." She purred, Harry went wide eyed.

"Bloody Hell!" He said, "Nidalee?"

"That's right," she said as she put the tray down and climbed on to the bed. She then straddled him and looked down at him. The woman had moves like a freaking cat, but that goes to the fact the she is one or at least an animangus of a cougar. She leaned over and gave him a 'spine melting' kiss, then cuddled with him.

"Did I summon you?" He asked.

"You did. Somehow the Summoning Portal was left opened and we sensed you needed us, so we came." She said and kissed him again. Just then someone else came in. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was also dressed in a small black maid's outfit.

"Also, it's someone's birthday today." She said and grabbed Harry in a tight hug.

"So, you should go on ahead and eat." Said Nidalee, "The others are going to as well. Lux and I will join you after we..."

"ZIPPY!" Harry called, just then a Potter elf had appeared.

"Goods mornings Harry Potters sir, Happys Birthsday." He said.

"Thank you Zippy, could you bring the young ladies breakfast up here and sit it on the table?"

"Yes, Zippy will do its right away!"

Soon, Nidalee's and Lux's meals were on the table. Harry got up to sit with them to eat.

"Are you sure?" Lux asked.

"Yes. I may be a lord, but I want friends and allies, not servants." Harry said.

"Even though that's what we are?"

"Not to me." Harry said, which only got him glomped by the pair.

* * *

><p>Later after Harry got cleaned up and ready for the day, he went downstairs to see who else was there and all of the sudden, an eagle landed on to his shoulder and rubbed against him.<p>

"Valor? So that means," he said as he felt a pair of arms wrapped around him.

"Hello Harry," said a voice from behind him. He turned around in the person's arms to see a beautiful woman with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes, she was in a blue tunic and jeans. She hugged him tightly as Valor hovered around them.

"Quinn!" He said and hugged her back then they kissed. "So good to see you." She smiled, then Hedwig had flew in and landed on to his shoulder. "How did you get here, girl?" He asked as Quinn took her off of his shoulder.

"Does anyone know you are here?" She said Harry.

"No one except the goblins." They noticed that she had a letter for Harry. It was from Ragnok, "I wonder what's wrong?"

_Lord Potter,_

_I need to see you, it is of great importance about your sister._

_May your gold always increase while your enemies decrease._

_Ragnok_

_Gringotts President._

"I'll get dressed and get some of the others." Said Quinn, Harry nodded and they took off.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Gringotts<strong>)

Harry, Quinn, Caitlyn, Vi and Fiora had walked in to the bank and up to a teller.

"Hello, I have a meeting with the bank president." He said.

"_**Oh yes, he is expecting you,**_" said the goblin. "_**Follow me.**_"

So they do and they walked to Ragnok's office.

"_**Come in,**_" He said, so they walked in.

"Your highness," started Harry. "You want to see - OOF!" Just then he was hit by a flying body. It had shoulder length pink hair like Vi's and tear-filled green eyes.

"HARRY! OH HARRY!" She sobbed, she was in a white T-shirt, jeans and boots. She sat up on him and started to wipe her eyes.

"Uh, hi?" He said, then he looked over to Ragnok. "I take it this is her?"

Ragnok chuckled.

"_**Yes Lord Potter. This is your twin sister, Rose.**_" He said, then they got up and went over to sit down as Harry introduced the others to her.

"Okay," said Harry. "What's the problem?"

"Well, I was wondering if I could stay with you, Harry." She said, "I can't get in to the manor."

Harry just shrugged.

"Did you get the Potter ring?" he asked.

"I forgot to ask for it." Rose said shyly. Just then Ragnok gave her a ring box and she opened it up. Inside was a silver and diamond ring with a 'P' on it's top.

"_**I was waiting for you to ask, Ms. Potter.**_" He said.

"Thank you, your Highness." She said.

Rose put the ring on. It glowed brightly as Harry's had, and then stopped. Everyone looked, seeing that it had accepted Rose, meaning that she was Harry's sister, or it would have taken her finger off.

"Well, if that is all, we'll be going now. It was good seeing you, Lord Ragnok. May your gold flow like your enemies blood." Said Harry.

"_**And may your coffers stack high as the bodies of your kills.**_" Ragnok said to him.

With that they left.

"Why do you always say something like that Har-bear?" Asked Vi.

"Well, it's to show respect, Six." Said Harry.

"Respect?"

"Yeah, you see they are a somewhat greedy and violent race."

"Oh. Okay."

* * *

><p>Later they had started to do a little shopping for Harry and Rose's birthday. Just then they had ran in to Hermione she grabbed Harry in a tight hug.<p>

"Happy Birthday!" She said, and gave him a kiss.

Then she saw who was with him and was in shock.

"Harry, who are these girls?" she asked.

"Hermione, this is my twin sister Rose. Rose, this is my best friend Hermione Granger." Harry introduced them to each other.

Then she saw Vi and Caitlyn.

"Who are these people? Cosplayers?" She asked.

"Nope," he said. "They are the real deal."

"It's nice to meet you Hermione." Said Caitlyn.

"Wow," she said. You have to tell me everything!"

So they sat down and started to talk about how many champions he had summoned.

"Well I have nine champions that had taken it upon themselves to be my guards."

"This includes Caitlyn and Vi." She said, they nodded.

"Also Fiora and myself." Said Quinn.

"I see." Hermione said, amazed at the power Harry seemed to possess.

"So, what's been going on?" He asked.

"Well, there is the Quidditch World Cup that's coming up tomorrow." She said, Harry started to think about something. Then he smirked. "What are you thinking?" she asked.

"Let's have a little party! What do you say?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, let's Har-bear." Said Vi.

TBC


End file.
